


Insomnia's embrace

by unepical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (as usual), Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/pseuds/unepical
Summary: Nagito is the only one awake in the early hours of the morning. He receives a knock at his door, a certain Hinata Hajime standing there, threatening to break down at any moment. Nagito reaches out, learning more about the other than he ever would have first expected to along the way.or in other words, op is a mess and just wanted hurt/comfort. I
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 26
Kudos: 308





	Insomnia's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot ive written to make me feel soft and nice. its self indulgent to the MAX, haha
> 
> CWs: unsafe binding, gender dysphoria, Nagito's general mental instability. 
> 
> I don't recommend reading this if you experience bad second-hand dysphoria, but there's no explicit references to anything I would personally find a bit iffy, I just know everyone experiences gender dysphoria different. Take care of yourself please ! :)

It was around a quarter-to-one, grey eyes roaming sleepily over the page of yet another book. How many had it been? Two? Three? All of the work on the island really was tiring, but alas, as rewarding it was, it did not overcome insomnia. Nagito had realised that the awakeness had stemmed from so many different issues- the lack of security, the constant fear, the attacking intrusions upon his mind- really, all of the standard! It had ingrained itself into some deep crevasse of his brain and it kept sleep just an arms reach from him at all times. Books ended up becoming the greatest escape- they were similar to that of a dream, if Nagito thought about it. His dreams mostly ended with him clutching the covers and trying to work out how to breathe again, though sometimes there would be dreams of a better life, a better place. Certainly not a place Nagito deserved. In a way, the utopia upon this island was a place found in kinder dreams, but it really didn’t mean anything past kickstarting the looming knowledge that in due time everything would come crashing down. 

Musings at such a time usually turned either to the philosophical or the outright delirious, laughter and giggles filling the room, mocking the wonderful, hilarious irony of this whole situation. 

Gathering his wits, Nagito ran a hand through his white hair. Ah… he’d lost the page, the book left discarded. Nagito couldn’t pinpoint when it had fallen. He’d have to find where he was before sleep eventually took him into its grasp, rifling through the pages to approximately where he’d been at, but trying to find something when one was coming out of a delirium was quite difficult, especially something so specific such as a page. What a bother.  _ How unlucky. _

Nagito was about to switch the light off when a knock sounded at the cabin door. The clock boldly said one am. It was late, and with the ever-present threat of such intrusive thought, the idea of sleep sounded far more appealing.. But! He absolutely could not deny an Ultimate. Someone like him even insinuating such a thought was disgusting of him. Groggily rubbing his eyes, to shake some kind of sensibility into him, placing the book down, Nagito made his way over to the door. Who could be awake at such a time? 

Twisting the knob, he was faced with the unmistakable spiky hair of Hinata.  _ Something was wrong.  _ That was the very first thing Nagito picked up. There was no way that someone as incredible as Hinata would even consider the other as an option if there wasn’t anyone else. Perhaps he was here to kill him? That would be an interesting twist on an otherwise peaceful school trip. Three weeks of no bad luck must equate to something, no?

“Hinata-kun?” 

“Can I just come in?” Hinata said, his voice cracking, threatening to break into tears. Oh dear. Nagito wasn’t very well equipped for this, especially not at one in the morning, though he simply couldn’t refuse, so a smile easily managed to plaster itself on his face. It was an honor that Hinata would even consider someone as repulsive as him as a viable person to go to in the first place.

“I really don’t understand why you’d choose to come to me out of all of the options, but it would be my pleasure!” Nagito opened the door wide, gesturing openly to his small futon

“No one else was awake… didn’t wanna be a bother. Sorry.” Hinata muttered, tucking himself up on the sofa. Nagito didn’t know if he deserved to sit on the same chair as an ultimate, so instead opted to stand awkwardly. Seeing Hinata in something other than the usual white button-down and tie was nice. The other boy was rather fetching, in Nagito’s eyes, not that he had the right to have such indecent thoughts.

“Is there anything wrong? You seem rather out of sorts” Nagito tilted his head, the mop of white hair falling in his eyes. Hinata hadn’t been particularly off colour today, though Nagito really couldn’t be given any awards for reading people.

“Do we have to talk about it? I just… I couldn’t be alone, alright?” Hinata’s knees were tucked up to his chest, eyes glassy. Nagito didn’t think that being with him would be much better if not at all better from being completely alone, but he didn’t voice the comment. He just nodded

“Of course, ignore my stupid questions!” Nagito beamed. 

“They’re-- nevermind. Sit down on the couch or something.” The brunette patted the grey futon, clearly asking for Nagito to sit.

“Mm. I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable. I don’t want to bore you with my presence” Nagito sighed, then narrowing his eyes fractionally

As Hinata shifted slightly, there was a terribly masked wince there. Slightly laboured breaths, too. Was the other boy in pain? 

“Ah… Hinata-kun, I don’t want to be presumptuous, but should we get Tsumiki-san?” Nagito asked. Maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed that at least  _ something  _ was wrong. 

“No.” He instantly replied “I’m fine”

Nagito wanted to quip back. Hinata wasn’t alright if he was in  _ Nagito’s room  _ of all places, Hinata wasn’t alright when he was in pain right now. Hinata was someone so wonderfully incredible, the idea of this useless despairing truly felt like a result of his own bad luck. Wanting desperately to pull the other into an embrace, the white-haired teen instead opted for fiddling with his fingers, feeling more useless and idiotic by the minute.

“Hinata-kun, please remember whatever despair that you currently have, it’ll lead into a greater hope. I’ll do anything asked of me to make you feel better, no matter the request! If it were to make you just an ounce happier, I would happily allow you to gut me! No questions asked!” It felt like routine word vomit at this point. When Nagito had nothing else to say, nothing else to make him someone of use, the usual spiel came out, no barriers, especially not at a time like this.

Hinata didn’t say anything. He just sighed. Tired, he looked so  _ tired.  _ Like Nagito, those hazel eyes had smudges of black under them. Like Nagito, those shoulders were slumped, as if trying to hide something away.

In Nagito’s case, his caved shoulders hid years and years of luck cycles. A constant abuse from his own utterly useless  _ mockery  _ of a talent.

An ultimate such as Hinata shouldn’t be hiding behind his hunched shield, he shouldn’t be lowering himself to something Nagito did. He shouldn’t have to hide.

“Mmm… forgive me for my ramblings, Hinata-kun. But you come into my room, and you are clearly in a very negative state of mind, I can see that you’re in pain. No ultimate such as you should have to feel that way, right? It’s simply unacceptable!”

Hinata’s jaw clenched, his face blank. “You noticed.”

“Have you broken something? Bruised it?”

“Just-- Can we just talk about something else? Please?” Something like desperation was laced in Hinata’s voice- It cracked on the last word, Nagito drawing back slightly, though it didn’t make the concern any less.

“What should I talk to you about? You see, you picked possibly the worst conversationalist on this island. Truly, my apologies that my luck led you here. How unfortunate for someone as hope-inspiring as you.” Nagito laughed softly “What would you like me to say?”

“You have a lot of books here. Tell me about those.”

Hinata was shaking, Nagito didn’t know what to do, so he started talking about his books, all of the stories that had been read in long insomnia-induced nights. Many of Shakespeare's tales, classic era English novels, Dickens, Fitzgerald, Alcott and Wilde, pulling out books and explaining what made them artistically beautiful in their own way. Sleep was pulling at Nagito by now. He was tired, but so aware that Hinata, for whatever reason  _ needed  _ him right now. Running out of things to say, he scrambled around, trying to keep Hinata entertained, trying to be useful. He finally had a chance to be a stepping stone for an ultimate! He couldn’t fail. He  _ couldn’t  _ fail.

“Komaeda.” Hinata’s tired voice rang out. Nagito blinked

“Am I not performing well enough? Am I not up to standard?”

“What? No? I was going to thank you. Sorry… I just barged in. I didn’t ask how you were, or if you were okay with me being here. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Hinata sighed 

Nagito wasn’t thinking straight either. Not right now, not at all. He wanted to do quite a lot of things right now, with Hinata, to Hinata, to himself. All of them were grossly selfish in manner. He wanted to touch and feel and be safe, bury his face into someone’s shoulder, touch fingers, feel someone’s warmth. Would there be nightmares if that were the case?

“Ah! It’s truly not a bother, really, I should be thanking you for even considering someone like me as an option, aha…”

“I didn’t have anyone else to go to.” Hinata admitted “I should leave. It’s late.”

“So you’re better?” Nagito tilted his head in a questioning manner. Hinata wasn’t shaking anymore, but it still felt distinctly  _ off.  _ The brunette shrugged. There it was again. Badly masked wince. A lie. It was a facade. The hitched breath, clenching fingers. It screamed  _ wrong.  _

Was his luck telling him this? Was this something life threatening? Was this his luck coming back on him? Nagito had come to care about the brunette. Come to  _ love him.  _ So it was fitting, was it not, that the one person that gave him everything would be taken away for Nagito to be left alone, back to where he’d been. To carve into the husk of his soul further and take even more. It took and it took and it took. (If he were more coherent, he could convince himself that hope would come after. A soul could not be repaired with a mountain of cash, not when he’d already been given a death sentence.)

Carefully, Nagito watched as Hinata got up, eyes scrutinising that tanned body, searching for something amiss. He hadn’t needed to stare for long. Doubling over, the brunette swore under his breath as he attempted to straighten up.

“I’m getting Tsumiki-san. Hinata-kun, you can’t just…”

“No! Please just let me go back to my cabin, Komaeda. I’m  _ fine, _ ” Hinata ground out, panting slightly, breath hitching

“You’re not.” Being drunk on exhaustion led to blunt honesty. Nagito’s will steeled “I’m not letting you leave.”

“It was a mistake coming here. Just let me go,” The brunette all but growled, curling his arms around himself, eyes fiery. Being two o’clock in the morning, neither of them were at their most clear. All words said now would be far more raw, as they were without the typical barriers of normal conversation.

“Hinata-kun whatever is wrong you can tell me. I know basic first aid, so I won’t say anything, alright? You aren’t going back to your cabin when you’re at risk. I know I’m nothing but useless trash and I understand if you hate me for this, but I’m not allowing this to happen.” Nagito stood in front of the door. Hinata probably couldn’t get past him in his weakened state, face twisted up with rage

“ _ Fine.” _ He seethed, sitting down and swearing again, grasping himself tighter

Nagito sighed, sitting down next to Hinata. He was more awake after the other’s outburst, more aware of what state of mind the brunette really was in. Nagito felt like a terrible person for keeping Hinata here, but it was necessary. He could not have an Ultimate suffering when he could actively keep it from getting worse. It didn’t matter if Hinata hated him for this, because he would be useful. The despair from losing Hinata would be overcome with the hope of him becoming better and reaching his full potential as a talented student. It didn’t matter that Nagito wouldn’t be able to observe closely anymore, there was still some satisfaction from admiring from afar anyway. Having these pathetic feelings didn’t mean anything, they couldn’t affect anything. They shouldn’t, anyway.

“What happened, Hinata-kun?” he angled his eyes down to meet others, who instantly broke the gaze

“I… overworked myself.” Hinata said reluctantly. Some of the anger was going away, turning into resigned exhaustion

“Okay… Can you take your shirt off? I need to see what’s wrong.” Nagito reached over to the brunette, who flinched away at the touch, and then grimaced at the movement

“I don’t want to.” 

Nagito clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn’t really care what Hinata’s body looked like, not when Nagito’s was undoubtedly worse off. The fluffy-haired boy’s torso was proof of illness, the sick pallor of skin accompanied by the too-visible ribs painting the death sentence he received far too clearly. Whatever Hinata had so apparently wrong with his body, the other was sure that he could handle it. 

“Hinata-kun, I’m trying to  _ help.  _ If you collapse tomorrow because you’re refusing to take care of yourself then who’s going to find out?” Nagito tutted, reaching again for the teens shirt, the other evading. “I know I’m repulsive! I’m aware, far too aware! If my disgusting hands touch you, please know it's only in the sake of hope... But you need to let me see what injuries you actually have to treat you.” 

“Just… don’t say anything to the others. I don’t want them knowing” The other boy sighed, as he unbuttoned his nightshirt. Hinata’s arms admittedly were well toned, his normal shirt hiding his physique, though he wasn’t completely ripped either (he’d probably give good hugs, he reminded Nagito of a bear, in a way.) Though, probably the more apparent thing about his appearance was what Hinata was wearing  _ under  _ the shirt. A cropped top? Nagito combed his brain- a chest binder, right? It made an awful lot of sense as to why Hinata was in so much pain, but-

“How long have you had that on, Hinata-kun?” Nagito asked quizzically, eyes narrowing again “If you’re in pain, you should take it off…”

Hinata seemed too put off by Nagito’s reaction to respond for a second, hazel eyes wide and confused, as if the nonchalance the other party was giving him was akin to a difficult maths equation

“You know what this is, right?” The tanned boy gestured to his chest, Nagito nodding, Hinata continuing,“Me being trans...That doesn’t… bother you, or whatever?”

“No? Why should it? You didn’t answer my question.” The pale boy frowned, shaking his head

“Oh. Uh. Sorry. Too long.” Hinata stood up, face flushed with embarrassment “Can I use your bathroom?” 

“Of course! I didn’t really have a chance to disinfect it, so you’ll have to deal with the hints of my repulsive presence there. My apologies.” Chuckling slightly Nagito put his hands up in an admittal of guilt, the friendly smile back on his face

“I’m sure I’ll manage. Thanks.” The other gave a short nod. 

While his classmate was getting changed, Nagito dug through pills and medicines for pain, finding instant ice packs too. It was nice, finally being able to put these medications to use, instead of wasting them on someone as worthless as himself. Sleep was still tugging at his mind, his thoughts somewhat groggy, though it truly was an honor that Hinata was honest with someone like himself. The other was allowing Nagito to truly see him now, giving a chance to look inside his head, even if it was two in the morning, and he hadn’t had much of a choice, Hinata had come to him first. There was some element of trust, Nagito was sure of it. It made his heart warm. He didn’t deserve it, he really didn’t, but it didn’t matter right now, not if it meant he could finally be of use.

Hinata came out of the bathroom, looking just as exhausted as he’d looked before, Nagito handed the other a pillow, the brunette wordlessly taking it, tucking himself back up onto the futon, groaning 

“I need to look at your ribcage. Hinata-kun” Nagito sat down next to him again, the medical supplies sitting innocently on the bed

“How do you have any kind of medical knowledge anyway?...” Hinata muttered into the pillow, his voice muffled

“Because of my luck I ended up in hospital quite a fair amount! I didn’t enjoy burdening the doctors so I studied how to take care of myself. I’ve broken and bruised most of my bones at least once, so I’ll be able to know what’s wrong with you and what to do” The white-haired boy chuckled slightly at this “I do hope you don’t mind, I don’t like intruding like this, and I understand if you hate me for this, but you need to take better care of yourself, Hinata-kun. I simply cannot have a person as hope-filled as you get hurt from something like this”

“Sorry…You can see what’s wrong. Can I keep holding the pillow though?”

“Mhm.” Nagito nodded, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Besides, Hinata’s body wasn’t his. It felt like he was encroaching on something a lot more personal and private if he saw anything more than what was currently needed. “May I touch you?” Nagito asked quietly

“Uh. Yeah, I guess.” Hinata’s face went red, probably with embarrassment. 

  
“Thank you for allowing someone like me to be of use… Could you sit up?” 

Hinata did as he was asked, though it was obvious to see the teen was in pain, his movements somewhat sluggish. Hesitantly Nagito hiked the other’s shirt up to his ribs, grimacing as the bluish bruises were made obvious, running across the upper part of his torso. Carefully, the white-haired boy placed pale fingers on the other’s skin, pressing gently, eliciting a hiss from Hinata

“Jesus christ.” He muttered, “ow.”

“You’ve really done a number on yourself, Hinata-kun!” Nagito exclaimed, checking the other side to see if it was in the same condition. It was. What a shame...

“Yeah. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise to trash like me! Don’t let it happen again. Because of this you’re going to have to rest for the next few days.”

The tanned boy’s face soured. Nagito knew what self hatred looked like, and it was right in the other’s eyes. Grabbing the medical things, he gave the brunette some pain medication, who accepted it dutifully, pressing one of the ice packs to his wrecked body

“I know I’m not… the best person to talk to, but… what led you to do this to yourself?” Nagito inquired, eyes flickering over Hinata’s face. He didn’t answer at first, gaze angled downwards.  _ In shame.  _

“I’m… I hate who I am, Komaeda. I hate that I’m like this and that I’m  _ different  _ from everyone else. Taking it off makes me feel like I’m no longer a guy anymore and I  _ know  _ it’s stupid but it’s the only thing that makes me feel better, especially because I don’t even know what my talent is, and I’m starting to feel like I don’t even have one in the first place.” He took a shaky breath and continued (he looked like he was about to cry) “It just  _ hurts  _ knowing I’ll never be a proper man like you or anyone else on this stupid island and I can’t do so many things you guys can because I’m so fucking scared all of the time.” The tears spilled “I just don’t know how much longer I can do this for and I don’t know what to do.”

Nagito felt himself blink in shock. The other had been hurting so much but hadn’t yet come to anyone for help. Hinata… he didn’t see half of what his classmates did. He didn’t see at all what Nagito saw. It was sad and a waste of potential. Thinking over those words… There  _ was  _ a real possibility that Hinata didn’t have a talent, as much as Nagito wouldn’t want to admit that, there was. It would be unfortunate and despairing, and the exact bad luck the white-haired boy would expect. Though… The hope that the other teen had… surely, if not talent, there was a hope burning inside of him that somehow mattered more. 

“Hinata-kun…” Nagito tried to think of what to say, the silence had already been drawn out too long. He didn’t have any experience with this at all- Hinata, emotions… any of this. He’d done research, but really nothing else. He wanted to brush those tears off Hinata’s face as they traced down his cheeks. “I don’t think that your body being different makes you less of a man... All that matters is what’s going on in here-” Nagito tapped the brunette's head, who looked up at him as the pale boy continued- “I don’t know what you’re feeling, but if you want to do those things, I’m sure I can find a way to make them possible. I said I’d do anything for you, so please don’t take that lightly. It doesn’t matter if you’re an Ultimate or not, as long as you continue to have hope, that's all that matters to me”

Hinata’s eyes were wide, staring at Nagito. His face was flushed from crying, tears still leaking over lashes trying to hold them back. So different from the usually stoic and gruff boy everyone else saw. Hinata was so vulnerable right now, and Nagito was allowed to see him like this. To be let in on something so very personal and raw felt like an honor, but it also made his heart do backflips in on itself.

“O-oh.” He mumbled, furiously wiping at his face “Thanks.” A small, albeit very watery smile slid onto the brunette’s face, Nagito feeling his face light up in return

“Of course...” Not bothering to suppress his more selfish thoughts at this point, Nagito felt his chest fluttering uncontrollably. He felt lovesick, drunk on Hinata’s hope and lack of sleep, his impulse control essentially totally gone as he leaned closer to the other. Their faces were only a few inches from each other. He really shouldn’t be doing this… Ah… but he’d wanted this from the second he’d found Hinata on the beach, the moment those hazel eyes had opened and made him actually  _ feel  _ something. Nagito could feel the other’s heat now, the blood rushing to his ears. This was his confession, so, eyes closed, he closed that small distance

The kiss didn’t last long, nor was it groundbreaking, but it was something. Hinata withdrew first, panting, eyes wide

“Hey-- What was that?” The brunette said breathlessly, staring Nagito down, face completely red. His tone seemed angry, or in the best case confused, so instantly the pale teen backed away. Oh no. A laugh bubbled up behind Nagito’s lips. This wasn’t funny for him at all. This could potentially have been a grievous misjudgement of the situation, and all of this could crumble down around him, leaving him oh so despairingly alone once more.

  
“Ah… I’m sorry. It’s late, and while it’s not an excuse- I should’ve asked- I’m so sorry, I’m disgusting. I really shouldn't've-” Nagito’s hands instantly went up, frantically trying to redeem the situation, ears burning in humiliation. 

“Komaeda…” Hinata shoved his face back into the pillow again, as if he was trying to think of what to say, groaning, “How long has this been a thing for you?”

“Huh? Ah… Would it be inappropriate to say I’ve been interested in you since we met?” Nagito laughed nervously, running a hand through his white hair for what felt like the hundredth time, leg tapping against the floor. “Before you get the wrong idea, Hinata-kun, I’m gay, so really please don’t think this is me trying to-- you know.”

“Okay. Alright, sorry. I was just surprised, but I’m not mad. A little warning next time?” A weak chuckle came out of the other boy, a small “ow” being heard a few seconds later. 

Hold on… Nagito blinked. “ _ Next time?” _

“I mean. Sure? Why not?” Hinata’s face was flushed “We should sleep now though, it’s really late.”

  
The luck that Nagito was getting was far too good. This was going to end up hurting Hinata, it was going to hurt him and it was Nagito’s fault. Having the luckster love someone was a very dangerous thing. Especially if that someone happened to have some inkling of mutual feelings. Nagito was scared. Haah… he really hated that he was going to die such a meaningless death so very soon. He felt himself wanting to withdraw, to go anywhere other than here, but also to shuffle in closer to the other boy, to lean a heavy head on those broad shoulders and just  _ forget  _ that he’ll just end up getting hurt. Hinata… Hinata… he meant more than anything. Maybe, just maybe, he could have this for one moment, one tiny miniscule moment, he could feel safe.

“Hinata-kun…” Nagito muttered, “please don’t leave” there was a hint of desperation in his voice as he edged closer, enough to once again feel the other’s heat. The brunette’s eyes softened as he flashed Nagito a tired smile

“Okay. Is this to do with your luck? No tangent, just yes or no”

Nagito just nodded, not trusting himself “it seems we’re both scared, aren’t we. What messes we make.”

“Mmm. I don’t feel so bad anymore. Just tired. You should let it all go, just for tonight, alright? I’m not going to hurt you, nor is your luck”

“How do you know?” The replies were getting weaker and rawer, the sudden fatigue weighing on the pale boy, dragging him down 

  
“I don’t, but I have hope. Isn’t that the most important thing?” Hinata reached over and ruffled Nagito’s hair “Oh wow… it is as soft as it looks”

A small giggle came from the taller teen, self conscious, hands reaching up and trying to pat his fluffy mop down “Haha… okay… I’ll sleep if that’s what Hinata-kun wants. There’s plenty of room on my bed, so we can both fit, if that’s what you wish”

There was no resistance when Hinata wordlessly stood up, holding the pillow to his chest with one hand, his other extended for Nagito to take, the white-haired boy taking it hesitantly, standing himself up, pulling the covers back and both quietly slipping under.

They shuffled close together too, enough that they were touching hands. The strange intimacy the entire night had possessed made Nagito half convinced this was some kind of dream. Hinata trusted him with something so personal to him, something so close to the other’s heart that not another person on the island even had a closest inkling. That he trusted him to see him in such a vulnerable state, and hadn’t cared when his stupid impulses had gotten in the way. Hadn’t shoved him away and told him how disgusting he was. Turning on his side, so he could properly face the tanned boy, even in the dark, Nagito could see the contours of his face and the rise and fall of his chest, those yellow-green eyes still trained on him, unfocused and slowly closing more and more after each blink. 

After a while, they were both almost asleep, Nagito felt those few words bubble to his lips, just loud enough to be heard

“I love you, Hinata Hajime… thank you”

There wasn’t a reply, but a warm hand found one of Nagito’s and squeezed it lightly, and that was all he’d needed. 

In this one tiny moment, for the first time since he could remember, Komaeda Nagito finally felt some semblance of safety. It was wonderful...

He had no nightmares that night. Perhaps it was like what his books had. Maybe there could be a happily ever after waiting for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> if you're wearing a binder and it's been any longer than 8 hours, I beg for you to take it off, if you bind for longer than around 10 hours a day, you can seriously damage your body, sometimes to the point of not being able to get top surgery anymore. From experience, bruised ribs aren't fun, especially if you bind with them! Please take care of yourselves, no matter who you are or what you look like, you're wonderful and you truly deserve to be treated with kindness. Have a lovely night/morning/day


End file.
